Fluorescence detectors are sensitive detectors allowing analysis or detection of particles, such as biological molecules. A fluorescent detection is performed, for instance, on fluorescent tags attached to biological molecules, enabling the identification of specific biological molecules in a sample. However, some fluorescent detectors contain different components which cannot be fabricated using a semiconductor process flow.
There is a need for a compact fluorescence based detector that can be completely manufactured using semiconductor manufacturing processes.